This application by the Ann Arbor Regional CCOP (a component of the Catherine McAuley Cancer Center in Ann Arbor, Michigan) meets and exceeds the performance requirements of an NCI funded CCOP. The investigators are experienced members currently involved in CCOP activities as a satellite of another CCOP, based in Toledo, Ohio. However, the research program of the Ann Arbor CCOP has matured significantly over the past 6 years and this past year the investigators entered 125 patients on clinical and cancer control trials. Further, the Ann Arbor Regional CCOP and the Center have a strong interest in developing cancer control initiatives, an activity that is difficult to accomplish if the program is not a fully funded CCOP. Over the past year, the Ann Arbor CCOP has developed credibility with its research bases as a group capable of significant accrual, high quality data management and an interest in participating in the science of the research base. For example, Dr. Philip Stella, our Principal Investigator, is currently Principal Investigator of an NCCTG protocol. Dr. Miljenko Pilepich, our Co-Investigator has a national reputation in radiation oncology, with significant national credentials and participation. This proposal has the firm commitment of the Center to fund several of the key staff, and the strong support by all of the oncologists and a broad cross section of the St. Joseph Mercy Hospital medical staff. The Cancer Center staff is experienced and has already been evaluated as part of an existing CCOP.